Desert Quest
BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS REQUIREMENTS: Rope and Shovel 4 players, one of every vocation. Each player must bring an item to be destroyed at the end of the quest: Spellbook (Sorcerer) Crossbow (Paladin) Red Apple (Druid) Sword (Knight) PREPARATION: To complete this quest you need to gather a group of four players (including you). You and all your partners will need to be lv 20 or higher, must be unique vocations: A Druid, Knight, Paladin and Sorcerer. And you cannot complete this without sacrificing the following elements, depending on their vocation: The Knight must bring a sword, obtainable by killing Rotworms, Skeletons or Minotaurs or buy an NPC that sells weapons. The Paladin need a Crossbow, which are obtainable killing Minotaur Archers, or by purchasing where a merchant NPC, The Druid requires an apple. To obtain can kill Elfs, use Exevo Pan or buy an NPC that sells food. The Sorcerer needs a Spellbook. You can kill Beholders to obtain them, or buy from a NPCs that deal with magic items. It is important to note that these items will be destroyed after entering the reward room. You should avoid using your primary weapon (eg, a paladin's crossbow) if you need it later. A member of the party will also have to carry a shovel to enter the dungeon. It is advisable to carry a rope in case someone is lost. THE ROAD TO QUEST: We are located in the city of Kha Zar and headed to the great desert of Kharazar, we must follow the path below to find the entrance to the quest: Once ensured that the four players have the necessary elements to sacrifice should meet somewhere and travel to the Kharazar's desert. On reaching the black circle marked on the map above you will see a hole covered by a pile of stones, when the hole is open going to fall down several times. Note that once you reach the bottom is impossible to use the rope to get back to climb. You'll have to go through the escape teleport it is in the waiting room of the quest if you are unable to complete the mission for any reason. Upon reaching the bottom, it is normal to see a lot of spiders. However, it is rare, but possible that there will be a Beholder or Fire Devil lured. Follow the path shown on the map: By killing the spiders go down the route marked in blue and climb the ladder to the next level of the map. We arrive here to a small cave: We follow the small cave to the left, halfway we have to be careful because there is a hole that we have to avoid and not go down, continue to the left to find a ladder climb, climbing arrive here: In this cave we just go south to reach the blue circle marked, then we climb the ladder that is there and get here: We follow the route to the north to the two blue circles marked, on the path we find a slime, upon reaching the circles we climb the last stairs. This will lead to the sacrifice room. You have to go through the gate level 20 to enter. To the right is a teleport that can be used if, for some reason, your group is unable to complete the quest. For example, to leave if one of its members need it or one of the elements of sacrifice is missing. There are buttons on the floor that are activated correctly when a player is standing right vocation in each of them and the correct item is placed on the altar behind each player. The correct pattern is as follows. Paladin is located in the North button. Druid is located in the West button. Sorcerer is located in the East button. Knight is located in the South button. Once all the buttons are pressed down, the paladin must pull the lever next to his place. This teleports to four players at the treasure room. There are two chests: One gives 100 platinum coins. The other gives you a green bag containing: An amulet of protection, A magic light wand, A Ring of Healing, and A Ankh. You will need 43.5 free capacity to load this award. Enjoy your loot! BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS